


Near Enough

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Near enough to Gil...





	Near Enough

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble(95), 'near'

For now, this was enough. It was enough to be close to Gil, near enough to smell his shampoo, feel his warmth, and linger... Rey lingered, waiting for a little touch or two, briefly on his arm or hand, though even if it didn't happen, he was fine. The day was still young and he was there, near enough to Gil...

As the day moved on, though, Rey hoped that he would be kept close. And closer still once night came, when things had quieted down and nothing else was expected of them.

But for now... the nearness was enough.


End file.
